


Something Lonesome About You

by jazzyjesse



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Vague setting, Xhorhouse (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyjesse/pseuds/jazzyjesse
Summary: Astrid and Eadwulf are living with the Nein in the Xhorhouse but Wulf can't sleep so he takes a midnight stroll to a bakery and thinks of his childhood.(title from hozier's From Eden)
Relationships: Astrid & Eodwulf & Caleb Widogast, Astrid/Eodwulf (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Something Lonesome About You

Defecting, moving halfway across the continent, and suddenly being in the middle of a very hectic group could be categorized as stressful; especially for someone who’d only been killing and working for the past decade or so. Suffice to say, Wulf and Astrid were less than comfortable in the Xhorhaus. The Nein had set them up in the guest room—although they’d much prefer to sleep with Caleb, they’re unsure they’ve regained that privilege—and where Astrid has responded to the upheaval of their lives with sleeping more than needed, Eadwulf had found himself in somewhat of an insomniac haze. He couldn’t sleep no matter what he tried, and no, he will not be trying Caduceus’s weird tea. He may have built up an immunity to many poisons from Astrid over the years but he doesn’t trust the Nein quite enough for that yet. 

Wulf looks over at Astrid sleeping somewhat peacefully. Her frizzy hair is splayed out behind her head in what looks like will be a pain for her to fix in the morning. He sighs and gets out of bed knowing full well that he won’t be getting any sleep tonight. They’d learned that Rosohna never really went to sleep. There was always someone in the city awake. He supposes it makes sense for a race that doesn’t need much sleep and who lives in near-complete darkness would have little need for a citywide day-night cycle. Wulf spares a look back as Astrid in their big bed, curling into the empty space he left behind. 

He makes an effort to stay quiet as he throws a coat and shoes on over his sleep clothes before he leaves. Wulf had already memorized which of the steps creaked and which didn’t on his first day there so he takes the stairs quickly and quietly so as not to wake anyone. He feels a little like he’s a teenager sneaking out of the house despite the Nein having repeatedly said he and Astrid are under no obligation to stay with them. The bell in the door tinkles happily in the pseudo night and Eadwulf is out of the house for the first time in a week. He applies a  _ disguise self _ without conscious thought.

A days-old conversation replays itself in his head and he follows Jester’s rather haphazard directions to a local bakery not far from the house. Several other conversations replay in his head under the sickly green glow of the streetlamps, although some are more pleasant than others. Eadwulf recalls the dinner conversation with Master Ikithon and the Mighty Nein, he recalls telling Master Ikithon how  _ sure _ the three of them were, he recalls his mothers teaching him a recipe his father made. Wulf walks faster through the chill. 

The shop is small, nondescript. A hole-in-the-wall bakery that doesn’t look like it should be allowed in the Gallimaufry. Wulf makes a quick mental calculation, decides that if  _ this _ is how Jester is trying to kill him it’s sloppy at best, and grabs the door handle. A small bell makes a gentle noise—not unlike the bell at Caleb’s home—as he opens the door. He’s hit with a wave of memories at the smell of fresh-baked bread. He thinks of his mom helping him clean his hands after baking something for his mama. 

“One minute!” Someone calls from the back of the shop. 

Wulf takes the time to look at the little tables with mismatched chairs, each one has a small centerpiece be it a small plant or a sculpture of some kind. It strikes him why Jester recommended this place; it feels like a mom-and-pop shop. It feels like his mothers’ bakery. 

There’s a series of shelves on the far wall that he feels drawn to. On one shelf is a little cat figurine next to a raven and a mouse. His heart catches for a moment before he shakes his head and turns to wait for the baker. 

“My apologies, my assistant didn’t clean up before they left and if it isn’t done now it never will be! What can I do for you?” The shopkeep says. She’s an older woman with her hair pulled back into what must have been a neat bun at the start of the day. Wulf spots little handprints in flour at her knee and instantly feels safer. He knows logically that someone having children does not make them a good person by default, but he feels safer knowing this woman is likely a mother. 

“It’s alright, ma’am,” Wulf nods politely at her, “I was given one of your rolls recently and I was wondering if I could know where you get your ingredients. I’m new to the area so I thought it best to ask the local professional.” The woman blushes faintly. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t call myself a professional. I just inherited this shop from my mother years ago,” She looks him over with a scrutiny only a parent can manage, “How long have you been baking, young man?”

Eadwulf feels the tip of his ears twitch the faintest bit. He hopes it isn’t noticeable through the glamor. 

“My parents taught me when I was very young. Although, I haven’t baked in quite some time.” He isn’t sure when this turned into an interrogation but he’s strong enough to endure it. 

“I see,” The woman bends down to the display case, takes out a few finger rolls, and places them in a parchment paper bag. “I get all my ingredients from Martal at the edge of the Gallimaufry. Tell him Sonya sent you and you’ll get half off.” She places the bag on the counter and looks him in the eye. “Take these, on the house.”   


“Oh, no. Ma’am, I can’t take those without paying you.” 

“You look like you need some homebaked goods in your life, son. This time they’re on the house but the next time it’s full price.” She punctuates her sentence with a wink that reminds him of when his mothers snuck the leftover bread to the poorer folk in town. 

“Are you sure? Not even a copper?” Wulf asks, hand going to his coat pocket. The woman smiles and shakes her head. 

“This is the only time you’ll be getting my bread for free, I say you take your chance when you can.” She smiles kindly at him. It makes his heart ache. 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to get your shop’s name out there.” 

“Good luck in your baking, son,” She gives him a playful wave, “Now run along, and enjoy those rolls.” 

Wulf nods to the woman and leaves. The bell’s tinkling is much less foreboding this time around. The walk to the house is a peaceful quiet. He snacks on a roll as he walks through the cool air. The lanterns are still a sickly green, but they’re not as menacing. 

The bell on the door jingles as he steps through into the house, it brings a small smile to his face. He puts one of the rolls on the kitchen counter and scribbles a note to go with it. 

_ “This is for Caleb (it isn’t poisoned). _

_ \- E” _

He sets all but one of the others in the pantry. The last will go on Astrid’s side table. As Eadwulf places it next to her stale glass of water a sense of peace settles into his chest cavity. He nudges Astrid over gently so he can curl under the covers with her. He yawns as she snuggles into him and thinks that he may just get a decent night’s sleep yet.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a holiday gift exchange for my friend! i hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
